Relación inesperada
by karin vongola
Summary: La Hokage no se esperaba que esos dos anduvieran juntos. ¡Y menos aún que fueran a dar un paso tan importante en sus vidas! NaruTema


Naruto es de Kishi...

******Relación inesperada** **  
**

* * *

Odiaba cómo me veían.

¿Qué hay de malo en salir con un jinchuuruki?

¿Qué tiene que salga con el mejor amigo de mi hermano?

Él es verdaderamente poderoso, y más allá de su poderío o su fama, es amable, confiable, decidido y… mortalmente apuesto.

Todas se lo comen con los ojos, muriéndose de la envidia porque ya tiene dueña.

En mi aldea, Suna, todos lo adoran, como si fuera un héroe (que de hecho lo es, he de acotar).

Pero cuando pisamos Konoha, su aldea natal, todo es distinto.

Algunos siguen con ese resentimiento estúpido de que es el maldito Kiubby reencarnado.

Ellos me ven como si Naruto me amenazara, como si yo estuviera hipnotizada por el poder del demonio que lleva en su interior.

En cierto modo, puede decirse que estoy encantada, loca de amor por él.

Es irresistiblemente atrayente. Nadie puede negarlo.

Le veo venir hacia mí, me dijo hace minutos que esperara fuera de una tienda.

No tengo ni idea de qué se trae entre manos.

-Tema-chan- me dice con una dulce sonrisa

-¿Qué sucede?- No puedo evitar dirigirle una mirada curiosa, ya me di cuenta de que tiene algo en su mano.

-¿Sabes que te amo?- pregunta mirando mis ojos directamente

Mi corazón acelera sus latidos, como siempre sucede cuando me dice cosas lindas, me besa o me acaricia.

-Yo también a ti- Le respondo con suavidad.

-Es para ti, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Me dice extendiendo una pequeña caja de terciopelo en su mano.

No podía ser… ¿verdad?

La curiosidad se apoderó de mí y opté por tomar la cajita. Mis dedos chocaron con la palma de su mano, enviando automáticamente una pequeñísima descarga eléctrica que me recorrió.

Tomé la caja y la abrí.

Para mi sorpresa había un hermoso anillo con una piedra azul marina en el centro. Dentro tenía grabada la fecha de hoy y nuestras iniciales.

-¡Muchas gracias! – le digo emocionada, al parecer mi corazón deseaba salirse de mi pecho.

Sin pensarlo si quiera, me abalanzo sobre él apresándolo en un abrazo que no tarda en responder. Me mira a los ojos y me da un largo beso que no quisiera que acabara jamás.

Le veo sonrojado, parece un tomate. Estoy segura de que estoy igual, ya que siento mis mejillas algo calientes.

-Quiero que seas mi esposa

Me dice sereno y una seguridad con la que sería capaz de saltarle encima y comérmelo a besos allí mismo.

-La respuesta es obvia-

Le digo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Él solo me planta un beso largo y apasionado y luego me abraza con fuerza.

-Vas a asfixiarme-

Digo con dificultad, porque realmente estaba cortándome la respiración.

-Lo siento, tebbayo.

Se disculpa rascándose la nuca con una risa graciosa.

-A veces eres tan torpe-

Él solo sonríe, acostumbrado a que le hable de esa forma.

-Pero torpe y todo, te quiero.

No me responde, solo pasa su brazo sobre mi cuello y me insta a caminar.

Nos dirigimos a donde la 'obaachan', como le llama a la Hokage, con el objetivo de que le dé el su informe de su misión.

Fuimos hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta llegar a la torre del Hokage, donde veo a Shizune-san llevando una montaña de papeles rumbo a la oficina de la mandamás de la aldea.

-¡Naruto! Llegaste rápido, se suponía que llegabas mañana.

Al parecer ella no se ha percatado de mi presencia.

-Temari-san - Pronunció mi nombre con sorpresa.

-Buen día, Shizune-san- Le digo con cordialidad.

-Buen día- Me responde amablemente.

Ella y yo no somos más que conocidas, nunca establecí una amistad con ella

Emprende su camino a la oficina. Naruto y yo, haciendo de escoltas, le seguimos el paso.

Al entrar, veo a Tsunade-sama en su escritorio, con cara de mala leche, 5 botellas de Sake que imagino vacías rodeándola, y montañas y montañas de papeles por todos lados.

-Maldita sea la hora en que acepté este puesto endemoniado- decía ella entre dientes.

-¡Shizune! ¡Tráeme otra botella, ésta ya se acabó!- dijo, señalando la botella que tenía más cerca.

-Le he dicho un millón de veces, Tsunade-sama que debe dejar ese vicio, al menos mientras trabaja- le dijo ella luego de poner los papeles en un rincón vacío.

-No gastes saliva diciendo idioteces, trae la maldita botella- Respondió la Hokage con dureza.

Shizune-san salió presurosa de la oficina, murmurando quién sabe qué cosas.

-Has llegado, Naruto, ¿qué me traes? y ¿por qué viene Termari contigo?,¿ Pasó algo en Suna?- Preguntó ella algo preocupada.

-Todo está bien en Suna, Tsunade-sama- le tranquilicé.

-Menos mal- Respondió ella con alivio

La Hokage dirigió una mirada curiosa a la mano donde minutos antes Naruto había puesto el anillo, sin embargo no hizo ninguna pregunta.

-¿Cómo te fue en la misión, Naruto?- Preguntó centrando su mirada en él.

-Antes que nada, sabes que no te entregaré un informe escrito, me da pereza hacerlo.-

Tsunade le dirigió una mirada furiosa

- En resumen, tuve algunas dificultades con cierto Akatsuki con cara de pez. Kisame es demasiado fuerte y aún no tengo un nivel tan alto como para acabar con él. Pero al menos le di pelea con senjutsu. Peleábamos de lo lindo cuando de repente se marchó. Supongo que lo habrá llamado Madara, o quién sabe, eso fue de camino a Suna. Pero en fin, Gaara acepta gustoso el tratado como se llame.

-Es un tratado fronterizo, idiota. En fin, Temari, ¿podrías decirme el motivo de tu visita? Es raro verte por aquí a menos de que sean cuestiones diplomáticas entre nuestras aldeas.

-Pues.. yo

No sabía como abordar el tema.

Naruto y yo teníamos más de un año de relación, era por eso que cuando había una mínima oportunidad de ir a Suna, él no dudaba en visitarme.

Lo mismo pasaba conmigo.

Pero, por cuestiones de la vida, casi nadie en Konoha sabía de nuestra relación, a excepción de los aldeanos metiches, los amigos de Naruto casi nunca se encontraban en la aldea cuando yo la visitaba.

-Es simple, baachan, Temari es mi novia desde hace un año más o menos, nos amamos y vamos a casarnos.

Mire a Naruto con algo de recelo, soltó el resultado de un año de relación en menos de 20 palabras, y ni siquiera había respondido la pregunta hecha por la Hokage, quien por cierto tenía la cara invadida por el asombro, por un momento pensé que era un bushin estático y explotaría en cualquier momento, pero no, en realidad era ella.

-Naruto- Dije con suavidad, aburrida de verde la cara de estatua de Tsunade-sama

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Por qué revelas cosas que no te preguntan?

-Se me salió Tema-chan- dijo con un mohín de disculpa- ¿Me perdonas?

-Dalo por hecho- Le respondí guiñándole un ojo.

Volví a observar a Tsunade y al parecer seguía procesando la frase.

-¿Está muerta la obaachan?- preguntó Naruto con aire infantil.

-Pues..-

No pude terminar de responderle.

Sin darme cuenta, en menos de un segundo, Naruto yacía estrellado contra el suelo, junto a una recién llegada Shizune con cara de asombro.

Naruto se levantó, sobándose la cabeza y volvió a mi lado.

Tsunade tenía una venita palpitando en su frente y el puño el alto.

-¡Deja de decirme así, mocoso estúpido!

-Acéptalo de una vez, eres una obaachan!

Shizune-san dejó el Sake en el escritorio, frente a Tsunade-sama, buscando calmar la ira de la fiera, que era lo que parecía en ese momento.

De forma casi automática, la Hokage tomó la botella, sacó el corcho, y se empinó el sake como si fuera agua, e inmediatamente puso el recipiente junto al resto.

-¿Sólo una, Shizune?-

Al parecer, el Sake había funcionado.

-Era la última que quedaba en el dispensario, hay que comprar más cajas.

Ella se deslizó hasta quedar junto al escritorio de Tsunade.

-A ver si entendí. Habrá boda dentro de poco ¡y nadie me había dicho nada!- gritó un poco molesta- Un año de noviazgo, y el mocoso idiota al que considero un hijo, ¡no me tiene la confianza suficiente como para contarme algo tan importante como eso! Y vengo a enterarme, cuando están a punto de dar un paso en la iglesia-

-No digas eso, bachan, sabes que te quiero- le interrumpió Naruto.

-Tsunade-sama, la fecha aún no es definitiva, no hable como si fuésemos a casarnos mañana.

-Pero no se preocupen mis niños, yo Tsunade Senju, Hokage de Konoha no Sato, puedo asegurarles, que esta boda será recordada en los 5 países como la más memorable, impresionante y majestuosa de todos los tiempos.

Estaba empezando a pensar que la Hokage no escuchaba nada de lo que Naruto y yo decíamos. Ella seguía hablando de lo que haría y lo que no, la lista de invitados y el lugar donde se realizaría la fiesta y por supuesto, los miles de litros de Sake que acompañarían la velada.

No tenía idea de cuando me casaría con Naruto, ni siquiera teníamos una fecha pautada, ¡si apenas hacía minutos que me había propuesto matrimonio! Tsunade-sama ya comenzaba a redactar una carta, según escuché de la conversación entre ella y Shizune-san era para solicitar el alquiler del salón de fiesta y una petición de cantidades industriales de Sake.

Naruto me dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa y me hizo una seña para salir de allí.

Aprovechando que Tsunade-sama y su ayudante estaban tan entretenidas en los preparativos de la boda sin fecha, salimos fuera.

Lo más probable, es que nos dirigiésemos a Ichiraku Ramen, a una de las típicas meriendas de Naruto.

* * *

**Fin**

Gracias por leer!

Ja nee!


End file.
